<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drops in the Bucket by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042611">Drops in the Bucket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drops in the bucket known as fate.</p><p>(Drabbles of canon characters [+1 OC] interacting with an OC in various circumstance)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drops in the Bucket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had issues writing so I did this as a warmup of sorts! Ylvex belongs to my bf zanthe~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Menyx gets lost on the Fallen Arm with Egil</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egil thinks back on how he’d ended up on the Fallen Arm -- one minute he’d been sinking into the Endless Sea and the next a spark of green light. He looks at the child floating next to him and sighs, neither of them are fit to navigate the arm of the Mechonis (all that was left of it, he thinks with an ache in his chest), but it looks like they have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Menyx speaks, their voice soft and squeaky. “Do you think we can find the village?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egil shrugs, and decides to deflect rather than answer. “We’ll find shelter before nightfall. It’s too bad you can’t remember how you wandered out this far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be sorry, Menyx. We’ll… figure something out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanea pokes Menyx</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanea pokes the child’s cheek and they squeal, still too young to voice their upset. A child made right under her nose, and yet she feels herself already ready caring for them. She has half a mind to chew her father out for making something (or rather someone) like this -- without thinking about what that could mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s hard to think about that when the child themself seems so sweet. She watches them and pokes their cheek again and they squeal again. Just a little one-hundred year old…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stray strong, little one, I can’t wait to see what you’re like as you grow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kallian goes on an adventure with Menyx</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kallian doesn’t know he ended up stuck here with a Machina child, but he supposes it’s better to try then just stop. He looks over at them and Menyx sticks their tongue out at him. He’s still not used to how they look, so he’s quick to break eye contact (if it could even be called eye contact). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This should be quite the adventure.” He says, hands on his hips. “Do you think you’re up to the challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menyx sniffles. “I just wanna see my papa again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallian flinches, but does his best to hide the discomfort. He doesn’t know who or where this papa of theirs is, but he has to try for them, right? He decides he does, at least. “We’ll just have to look for him, then. We could even call this… an adventure to find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menyx sniffles once again, but he catches them nodding. “O… okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Menyx gives flowers to Ylvex</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… here you go.” Menyx holds out a fistfull of flowers and Ylvex lets out a sigh, a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks kid.” He notes that they still don’t understand to uproot them, and that he’ll need to press these later. Maybe he’ll give the prettiest one back, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places them on his workbench and pulls Menyx out of their pod, setting them in his lap for a minute. It’s a miracle this kid doesn’t get sick with how strong his house smells of horrible plants, but Menyx isn’t a normal kid. They were practically raised around them for a few years, after all (much to Ylvex’s chagrin -- why wasn’t Miqol raising his own child?).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna help with the plants again?” He asks as he watches them feel the workbench, trying to find something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menyx nods. “Yes please! I like to be helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” He ruffles their hair and chuckles, as proud as a father could be in their child (even if he never would say he considered Menyx as such). “Let’s see what you can do today…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fiora reassures Menyx</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Fiora kicks the ground idly, a small smile on her face. “Meyneth was overjoyed when she first saw you. It was one of the only times I could feel her emotions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menyx frowns, and Fiora is pretty sure their brow is creasing. “I don’t get it. I’m just a little kid… Why would I ever make her happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora places a hand to her chest and the smile falls into a worried frown. “You’re a Machina, aren’t you? She was… your goddess, she had no reason not to be happy to see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menyx shakes their head. “But I can’t even understand like the others, I was built after it all. I… I’m not a very good Machina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora shakes her head. “Meyneth didn’t see it that way, you know. She saw you as a little bit of light. A little bit of hope that her children would keep on going, no matter how hard it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora smiles and nods. “Really. Don’t sell yourself so short, Menyx. Meyneth loved you, just like she loved Egil and all her other children. I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>